codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Conquest Beta
All feedback in the comments is appreciated! ---- The Call of Duty: Conquest Beta is a beta version of the upcoming Call of Duty: Conquest to be published by Morningwood Arts on November 15th, 2029. The beta ran from March 15th to March 20th, 2029 and was available for anyone to access. The beta contained 8 MP modes, 5 MP maps, one Conquest map, and five Cooperative missions. Overview In 2022, the Federal Alliance of the Corporate Sectors were founded by Atto, an African-American corporate business man and retired Army General. In 2029, the Federal Alliance expanded into most of the Middle East, Europe, Asia, and the Oceania regions, overthrowing the European Union, Russian Federation, People's Republic of China, and the Australian government. With NATO having almost no power, it disbands and its remaining forces are absorbed into the Corporate Sector Military. The countries in North and South Americas, along with what remains of the United Nations, come together simply as the American Republic. In 2037, citizens of the Corporate Sectors became tired of their new government, formed a rebellion to overthrow the Federal Alliance and to set up a new government in its place. At the same time, the American Republic was being pressured by the Corporate Sector Alliance to join them in order to ensure world peace, but kept denying their requests and believed they may be gearing up for war. In response, the Republic secretly prepared failsafe plans in the event of another world war. And now in 2038, the Corporate Sector Alliance invades Los Angeles, which begun the Corporate-Republic War. Forces of the Republic Military attempt to retake the city, and drive back the Corporate Sector forces off American soil. Meanwhile, the Republic Military counterattack by invading former Spain coastal city Vos Coast while the Corporate Sector Military responds as well to defend the city. Multiplayer Armoury Despite not being available in the Beta, the option to enter the Armoury is grayed out with "Not open!" whenever it is hovered over. Weapons Gamemodes *Conquest (60v60) *6v6 Modes **Team Deathmatch **Kill Confirmed **Capture the Flag **Search & Destroy *8v8 Modes **Domination **Drop Zone *All Modes **Parasite (24) Maps *Pier - The Santa Monica Pier was the first battleground of the war. Fight in long to medium range combat around the famous tourist attraction in the US. *Beaches - On the beaches of Florida, the Republic Army was deployed against Corporate tank squads. Fight with lots of cover thanks to the destroyed tanks. Intense Domination matches. *Compound - An abandoned compound belonging to Tachibana Security, quiet until the war came. The compound provides open warfare with a side of close quarter combat and freedom of choice for all play styles. Intense Team Deathmatch matches. *Backwoods - The backwoods of Canada's most famous national park is a feeding ground for a parasite species created by Tachibana Research Laboratories, you won't escape the nightmares. Intense Parasite matches. Conquest *Conquest: A Coruña Invasion - Battle in the coastal city A Coruña. Killstreaks *3 kills: UAV - Swipes the area and reveals enemy positions. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Blocks enemy radar communications and shields friendly rader. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Armor Drop - Adds 10% armour to user. Can not be picked by Heavy Trooper users, or those who picked up body armour placed by Heavy Trooper users. *4 kills: Supply Drop - Contains any Killstreak by random order. *5 kills: I.M.S. - Automated offense system launching mini-missiles at incoming enemies. *5 kills: Sentry Gun - Sensory powered 20mm minigun able to track and detect enemy players. *7 kills: Airstrike - Call in assault fighter jets to drop missiles on a single position. *7 kills: Little Bird - Call in an AH-6 Assault to assist friendly forces. *9 kills: Warthog - Call in A10s or Su-34s for strafing runs around the map. Does not affect player. *9 kills: Pave-Low - Call in a heavily armoured attack chopper to take out enemy forces. *9 kills: Viper Drone - Call in an assault drone capable of launching missiles to the ground. *10 kills: HV-TOL - Call in a HV-TOL to assist friendly ground forces. Can switch between 30mm guns and 105mm cannons. *10 kills: SpySystem - Request an orbital satellite to lock and continuously track enemy positions. Cannot be shut down, and lasts for one minute. *12 kills: Wolf Pack - Releases two packs of K9 units into the area to thin out enemy forces. *12 kills: EMP - Call in a missile to self destruct above the area to wipe out all enemy electronics, communications and disrupts every hostile aircraft. Lasts for one minute. *16 kills: AC-130 Gunship - Request an AC-130 gunship to rain down hell on the enemy from above. Consists of three firemodes including 40mm, 80mm and 180mm Gun S-23 cannons. Cooperative Missions *'H.V.T. I: Somali' - Extract a high value target from the African Corporate Sector for interrogation. *'Sabotage I: Spain' - Sabotage a Corporate Sector submarine to prevent losses on the naval front lines. *'Assassination I: China' - Assassinate a high ranked political target in China to weaken the Chinese Corporate Sector. *'Assault I: Vietnam' - Assault a Corporate Sector research facility in Vietnam and destroy all data, files, computers, everything. *'Defense I: New York' - Defend the New York Airbase from airborne Corporate Sector forces. Difficulties *Cadet - For those new to FPS games. *Private - For those casual FPS gamers. *Second Lieutenant - For those average FPS gamers. *Colonel - For those hardcore FPS gamers. *General - War is unforgivable. *President - .... Trivia *For participating in the Beta will reward players with the Classic Vibes SWV and the CEO Anakin Nakamura skin. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Games Category:Open Betas